Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by Nyx Selene Morrigan
Summary: ¿Qué habrá pasado cuando cada Vengador tomó un camino por separado? Hawkeye y Black Widow tienen un gran secreto pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando este secreto se vuelva en su contra y se rebele contra ellos? ¿Podrán ellos con los demás Vengadores salvar a la Tierra como ya lo han hecho anteriormente de una nueva amenaza? Rating: T por escenas violentas.
1. Secreto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Black Widow, Nick Fury, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Capitán América, Thor, María Hill, Hulk, Loki y Jane Foster no son de mi autoría así como sus identidades secretas y sus respectivas historias personales. La siguiente historia es de mi propiedad tal como los personajes: Cherrie Barton, Ajax Foster y Alice Drake. Dicho ya esto, sean libres de disfrutar la historia y dar su opinión. Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer! (POV= Point Of View=Punto de Vista)**

Natasha POV:

Luego de vencer a Loki, tal como el resto de Los Vengadores, Clint y yo nos habíamos ido por un camino diferente al de los demás. Necesitábamos vacaciones. Logramos escondernos por un tiempo de S.H.I.E.L.D. aunque, era obvio que nos encontrarían tarde o temprano; como siempre lo hacían. Nos casamos en secreto en una pequeña capilla de mi Rusia natal pero, decidí mantener mi apellido.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que…los primeros síntomas aparecieron. Sostenía la prueba de embarazo positiva entre mis manos con la mirada perdida. Para todos sería una alegría pero, para Clint y para mí, podría causar problemas por nuestro estilo de vida. No quería que el bebé afrontara los peligros que nosotros enfrentábamos. Merecía algo mejor. Él sonrió con alegría por la noticia mientras un par de débiles lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla. Sabía lo que debíamos hacer.

-Clint, nuestro bebé se merece algo mejor.-dije trayéndolo a mis pensamientos.

Palmeó mi mano asintiendo con su cabeza de acuerdo con mi idea.

Sin embargo, primero, debíamos desaparecer por lo menos hasta que naciera. Nuestros enemigos podrían aprovechar aquel momento para atacarnos. Nuestra desaparición fue exitosa hasta un mes luego del nacimiento. Tuvimos una niña de ojos grises como su padre y cabellos rojizos como los míos.

-Deberíamos llamarla Cherrie.-mencioné al ver a la pequeña que parecía diminuta y roja como una cereza.

-Si debemos abandonarla, su nombre será Arriane Wolfe, Tasha.-sugirió planeando mi esposo.

-Gran idea, Clint.-

Muy pronto, comenzamos a sospechar que S.H.I.E.L.D. nos había localizado. Muy rápido y con dificultad, abandonamos a nuestra hija con un pequeño collar en un orfanato. El helicóptero aterrizó frente a nuestro refugio luego de que la dejamos.

-Agentes Romanov y Barton, ¿dónde está?-cuestionó Fury mirándonos fijamente con su ojo.

Nos encogimos de hombros actuando como si no comprendiéramos de qué hablaba. Fingir era una de las habilidades que nos hacía los mejores asesinos y espías del mundo. Accedimos a regresar a nuestro trabajo habitual aunque sentía que nos arrepentiríamos de lo que habíamos hecho.

* * *

Varios años más tarde…

-Alerta de intruso…-repetía continuamente la alarma del porta aviones.

-Romanov, Barton; diríjanse al sector de armamento y encárguense.- Nos ordenó el director Fury lo cual obedecimos.

Rápidamente, llegamos al sector preparados para enfrentarnos a la situación. Eran dos intrusos. Uno de ellos, había causado problemas varias veces con anterioridad. Clint aún seguía con la idea de dispararle una flecha a su ojo como venganza. Sin embargo, la mujer que lo acompañaba, era extraña para nosotros. Llevaba el cabello rojizo corto y un traje ceñido negro. Sus ojos eran llamativamente azules y brillantes. Parecía bajo algún hechizo.

-Loki…-espetó Barton entre sus dientes apuntándole con una flecha a su aorta.

Loki sonrió perversamente ante su saludo. Asintió con su cabeza a su compañera dándole una señal. La flecha de Clint salió disparada pero, no alcanzó a Loki. Su aliada atrapó la flecha entre sus manos y atacó a Barton clavándosela en el hombro. Ella lo sacó de combate con una patada fuerte. Miré sorprendida lo que había ocurrido ante mí. Nadie había sido capaz de tal cosa. Solo había una explicación y no era lo que quería pensar. "Cherrie"pensé en nuestra hija.

-Agente Barton caído.-informé por el radio de mi muñeca antes de abalanzarme contra ella.

Sabía que no podría lastimarla gravemente pero, debía detenerla a toda costa. Al menos para que recobrara la razón. La atacaba con todas mis fuerzas pero ella era más rápida que yo. No sabía dónde había aprendido cosas como tales. Me realizó una toma que me dejó casi inconsciente en el suelo mientras ella huía con Loki llevándose lo que habían ido a buscar.

-Cherrie…-susurré hacia Clint luego de ver a los agentes acercarse en nuestro rescate antes de cerrar los ojos.

Él había abierto los ojos como platos comprendiendo lo que yo había querido decir. Nuestra propia hija, era a quién debíamos destruir…

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- exigió Fury mientras nos realizaban las curaciones necesarias.

* * *

**Muy pronto, subiré la continuación. Aún estoy trabajando en ella.**


	2. Posesión

**Sé que tardé bastante en subir el segundo capítulo pero, aquí está. No lograba hacer que funcionara del todo, algo le faltaba. Pero, ahora ya está listo. Espero que esto les ayude a entender mejor la historia y quizás les dé alguna pista por qué dejó de ser un fic para convertirse en un crossover. Acepto reviews como siempre! Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! Espero no decepcionarlos. Sugiero que escuchen: The Happiest Days Of Our Lives de Pink Floyd mientras leen. **

**Cherrie POV:**

****Nunca llegué a conocer a mis padres pero podía sentir que estaban en algún lado de ese vasto mundo. No me habían dejado siquiera una nota cuando me abandonaron en el orfanato. Solamente tenía un collar que en su reverso decía: "Arriane Wolfe". Suponía que ese era el nombre que habían elegido para mí. Alguno tendría cabello rojizo y ojos grises o quizás ambos. Eso era todo lo que había podido descubrir a lo largo de mi corta existencia de veinte años.

Desde muy pequeña, había desarrollado dotes inigualables. Conocía varios idiomas y distintas formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi puntería era impecable y mi alma era aventurera. Había comenzado desde muy pequeña como espía. Nunca lograban atraparme. Era astuta como un zorro y solitaria. No solía confiar con facilidad en las personas.

En mi cumpleaños número 21, finalmente, lo lograron. No sabía cómo había podido caer de aquella forma. Había decidido robar una tiara de diamantes como regalo de cumpleaños. Me habían estado siguiendo el rastro todo este tiempo al parecer. Un hombre como aspecto de soldado y otro de piel pálida y delgado, se me acercaron con una propuesta.

-Señorita Wolfe, tenemos una idea que podría interesarle.-se acercó el hombre delgado mirándome fijamente con sus ojos claros.- No irá a la cárcel, a cambio de que nos sirva en nuestras misiones.-terminó de decir.

No tenía nada que perder. Acepté estrechando la mano de aquel hombre, que luego me dijo que se llamaba Loki. Me llevaron a una residencia subterránea en la que había muchas más personas. ¿Era una academia? Parecía un campo de entrenamiento en el que mejorábamos nuestras habilidades. Cada uno de los miembros tenía un mentor. El mío era Loki, un villano que se había reformado luego de ser derrotado por Los Vengadores; tal como él me había contado. Con el paso de los días, nos volvimos amigos y él se volvió más que eso para mí. A pesar de no conocer sus sentimientos, podía decir que estábamos enamorados.

* * *

Loki se había marchado por algunos días en una misión y había regresado un tanto extraño. Se mantuvo recluido en su cuarto por otro par de días. Quizás estaba meditando. Un joven alto, rubio y de ojos celestes se presentó en aquellos días. Fue presentado a todos por Steve Rogers como Ajax Foster. Él se transformó rápidamente en mi mejor amigo en los días que mi mentor estaba encerado. Aquello pareció provocar celos a Loki.

Un día, Loki salió finalmente de su encierro y apoyó su cetro en mi pecho mientras me miraba fijo con sus ojos que se habían tornado naranjas como dos cometas de fuego. Me besó enfrente de Ajax sin previo aviso. Él nunca había usado su cetro contra ninguno de los residentes hasta ahora. Su cetro me dejó en una especie de hechizo. Había perdido el control sobre mis acciones. Mi mejor amigo se había alejado corriendo de allí mientras yo partía con mi mentor aunque eso no era lo que quería. Antes de hechizarme, me había prometido llevarme con mis padres.

* * *

Ahora...

Luchaba por librarme de su control mental. Pero, él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Sus ojos poseían algo extraño, como si tuviera fuego en su interior. Como si él también estuviera poseído o bajo alguna especie de control mental. Sin embargo, no podía creer qué tan fácilmente había caído nuevamente en su trampa. ¿Todo había sido parte de su plan maléfico? Debí haberle hecho caso a mi intuición.

-Tú y yo, pequeña asesina, reclutaremos más gente que esté dispuesta a darle el poder a una raza superior.-dijo sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió de forma perversa.

Quería escupirle en el rostro con todo el odio que sentía ante sus ideas de superioridad. Era capaz de dejarlo inconsciente con un simple movimiento. Pero, no pude. Apoyó sus labios contra los míos besándome. Sentía un control que me dominaba y me obligaba a obedecerlo. Su piel fría como si estuviera hecho de hielo o incluso estuviera muerto. Rogaba por que Ajax o alguien lograra detenernos antes de que fuera muy tarde.


	3. Planes

**Perdón por tardarme mucho en seguir subiendo los capítulos. Hoy terminaré de subirlos todos así pueden completar de leer esta historia. Soundtrack del capítulo: Up There - VersaEmerge. Saludos! **

**Thor POV:**

Me encontraba en companía de Heimdall observando hacia Midgard tal como solía vigilar los otros mundos restantes. Mi gran amigo me había confiado el verdadero arrepentimiento de Loki y su nueva vida como asesor de Los Vengadores. Le había ofrecido que volviera a Asgard con gran honor pero, él se había negado por no considerarse "digno". Seguramente, la razón era porque el pueblo asgardiano le reprocharía los desastres que había provocado con anterioridad.

El peso del trono había caído sobre mis hombros debido al descanso programado de mi padre, Odín. Mi buena amiga, Sif, se había convertido en mi jefa de guerra. Suspiré hondo mientras veía un resplandor rojizo que se dirigía hacia Midgard. Debía ser la luz del día. Habíamos comenzado con la reconstrucción del puente Bifrost pero aún continuaba débil. Me causaba culpa y dolor haber dejado a Jane sola con nuestro hijo, Ajax. Esperaba que él no hubiera desarrollado el mismo temperamento conflictivo que yo cuando era adolescente.

-Thor, hijo de Odín, -llamó mi atención Heimdall. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella nube rojiza que se expandía sobre el cielo de Midgard.- el peligro amenaza a Midgard.- continuó y antes de que terminara la frase, estaba despegando vuelo agitando a Mjölnir en el aire camino hacia allí.

Dudé en llamar a la puerta de la casa de Jane. Noté el automóvil de S.H.I.E.L.D. estacionado en la puerta del garaje. No podía tratarse de nada bueno. Me apresuré a ingresar abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Me recibió mi gran amigo Steve acompañado de mi hijo. Él me explicó que Jane, al igual que Pepper Pots, estaban fuera de peligro. Motivo que me tranquilizó bastante.

-Loki tiene planes de conquistar la Tierra nuevamente.-me informó Rogers.

-Conozco su pasado pero se ha enderezado.-defendí a mi hermano muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Padre, debes creerle al general Rogers. Fui testigo de lo que ocurrió. Huyó con Arriane, su discípula.-comentó mi hijo antes de desviar la mirada.

Apoyé mi mano en su hombro para confortarlo.

-Quizás la radiación que fue enviado a investigar es la causante de todo esto.- dijo Tony Stark mientras entraba a la reunión con su tableta transparente entre sus manos. - ¡Han perfeccionado la clonación! - anunció examinando a mi hijo sin llegar a reír puesto que había cerrado mis puños mientras lo miraba amenazante.

Hawkeye entró a la sala llevando uno de sus brazos en un cabestrillo acompañado de Black Widow y de Nick Fury. Estaba herido.

-Loki tiene a una de las mejores asesinas de su lado.-miró a Clint y a Natasha, quienes agacharon sus cabezas por el reproche y luego a nosotros.

Todos los reunidos miramos a la pareja de espías. Nos debían una explicación. Una joven vestida como Natasha se nos unió trayendo un par de papeles entre sus manos. Usaba guantes a pesar de que hacía calor. Se paró al lado del director Fury, esperando una presentación luego de que le entregara los papeles. Él leyó los papeles con los ojos rápidamente, sin hacer el menor ruido mientras Natasha nos informaba sobre lo ocurrido:

-Luego de vencer a Loki, Barton y yo nos desaparecimos por un tiempo y nos casamos en secreto. Tiempo más tarde, tuvimos una hija a la que llamaríamos Cherrie pero, decidimos ocultarla en un orfanato...-relató con los brazos cruzados al lado de su esposo al tiempo que los demás asimilábamos lo que relataba.

-Y su nombre es Arriane Wolfe.-la interrumpió el director arrojando los papeles contra la mesa. Un par de imágenes también se desparramaron dejándonos ver con lo que lidiábamos. Era una joven de la edad de mi hijo con el cabello corto de color rojo y los ojos grises. Ciertamente, no habían mentido, Loki había regresado a sus maléficos planes. Clint había estado gruñendo por la molestia en su brazo.

-Barton, debes guardar reposo. Romanoff, no podemos dejar que te involucres emocionalmente en la misión.-

-Señor...-Natasha lo miró desafiante en desacuerdo a la decisión.

-Es una orden.-sentenció sin aceptar reproches.-Stark, Rogers; se encargarán de cuidar la residencia de reclutas si Loki busca más personas, seguramente irá allí.-Les ordenó y ellos aceptaron de acuerdo con la idea.

-Director, creo que deberíamos cubrir la escuela del profesor Xavier también.-agregó la joven agente que aún no había hablado.

-Agentes Drake y Foster, se encargarán de ello.- anunció.- Thor, regresa a Asgard, debes cumplir con tus obligaciones.

-¡ES MI HERMANO A QUIEN ENFRENTAN!-levanté mi martillo malhumorado mientras mis gritos retumbaban en la habitación.

-Un hermano que podría usarte en nuestra contra.-objetó sabiamente Stark.

Me alejé de allí enfadado y resignado ante su razón. Regresé a Asgard de la misma forma en que había llegado para esperar nuevas noticias de mi hijo y mi hermano. Tony y Steve despegaron luego de mi partida.


	4. Ascención del Espíritu

**Bueno, este creo que será el último capítulo de este fic. ¿Cuál es su opinión? ¿Les agradó o lo odiaron demasiado? Espero que todas las piezas hayan encajado. ¿Les gustaría que indagara más sobre la historia de mis personajes: Ajax Foster, Cherrie Barton (Arriane Wolfe) y Alice Drake? Muchas gracias como siempre por leer! **

**Soundtrack del capítulo: Live to rise- Soundgarden**

**Alice Drake POV:**

Estacioné el helicóptero lejos de la mansión parano ser descubiertos. Sabía a lo que en verdad nos enfrentábamos: no era sólo la ira de un Dios ni la ira de una espía rebelde. Habíamos aprendido todo sobre el Espíritu del Fénix que había tomado posesión de Jean Grey hace mucho tiempo.

-"Supernova", nunca invoques al Espíritu del Fénix porque acabará consumiendo todo alrededor. Procura absorverlo y alejarte de todo si ése poder llega a ti.-me advirtió la directora Ororo Munroe, conocida como "Tormenta" luego de que indagara sobre las tumbas de Scott Sommers y Jean Grey.

Sufría en parte la maldición de mi madre, no podía tener contacto físico con nadie sin absorber su energía para luego liberarla como ondas de calor o hasta fuego. Miré a mi compañero de misión. Estaba nervioso. Era su primer misión y era mucho más joven que yo.

-Todo saldrá bien.-le aseguré en una mentira mientras bajábamos de la nave y nos acercábamos a la entrada.

Ajax asintió y luego de mover su cuerpo para relajarse, cerró sus manos en forma de puños de los que salían rayos que él controlaba. Sin duda, él era el próximo Dios del trueno. Tormenta se acercó en plan amigable para convencernos de unirnos a "La Legión del Fénix". Nos negamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a ellos. Mi compañero la aturdió con uno de sus rayos y yo la desmayé absorbiendo su energía.

Logramos llegar rápidamente al tejado donde se encontraban Cherrie y Loki, tomados de la mano. Los rayos de Ajax cobraron más fuerza al ver esa unión. Parecían ser celos. Recordé mi plan inicial. Lo dejé que intentara dejarlos a ambos inconscientes antes de llevarlo a cabo. Me acerqué a él y lo desmayé dejándolo acostado junto a Cherrie.

-Lo siento.-dije saltando sobre Cherrie dejándola sin fuerzas con un toque.

El Espíritu del Fénix se hizo ver sobre la cabeza de Loki como una inmensa ave hecha de fuego. Esquivé sus ataques. Primero, debía romper el cetro para que no pudiera hechizar a nadie más. Desplegué toda mi energía contra él pero, era mucho más fuerte. Alcancé a tocar su cuello por un largo momento robando todo el poder del Espíritu. Era un poder que ardía en todo mi interior y estaba a punto de perder mi poco control sobre él.

-"Procura alejarte si ése poder llega a ti."-recordé las palabras de Tormenta y levanté vuelo hacia el espacio exterior lo más lejos que podía. Liberé toda aquella energía en forma de fuego cerca del Sol.

* * *

**Ajax Foster POV: **

Escuché una explosión muy a lo lejos que provocó que abriera los ojos sin recordar mucho. Me incorporé de a poco mirando al cielo. Una ola de expansión roja se vio allí pero, la Tierra estaba a salvo. Giré y vi a mi tío y a mi mejor amiga sanos y salvos.

-Gracias, Supernova.-susurré con la mirada puesta en el cielo agradeciéndole a Alice por dar su vida a cambio de la nuestra.

* * *

**Varios días más tarde...**

Junto a Cherrie,ocupamos nuestros lugares como agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Todas las víctimas se habían recuperado a la perfección. Mi tío, Loki, se disculpó por todo y se volvió un profesor en la escuela Xavier, luego de Ororo se lo ofreciera. Había una estatua en la mansión de Los Vengadores que rememoraba a Alice Drake y decía: "Supernova".

Cherrie se acercó a mí mientras contemplaba aquella figura de la heroína más valiente que había tenido el honor de conocer. Mi mejor amiga lucía un traje de color rojizo al igual que su cabello. Aún no conocía lo que ocurría por mi mente ni por mi corazón cuando la veía.

-Scarlet Fox...-le susurré dándole ese apodo.- Deberé ir a Asgard en cualquier momento...-comenté un tanto triste por la separación para luego suspirar hondo.

-Ajax, sabes que aquí estaré...-me sonrió y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-Agentes Barton y Foster, reportense en la sala de reuniones.-interrumpió Fury.-Es una emergencia.

Asintimos con la cabeza luego de compartir una sonrisa y una mirada. Ella cargó su arco y sus flechas y yo un par de anteojos negros y acudimos a su llamada como un equipo.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
